Various ways have been developed to prevent snoring. Snoring may disturb persons sleeping in the same room or on the same bed as the person snoring. From time to time snoring can become so loud that it may even awaken the snoring person or others in the same room or bed. Some may deal with a snorer by waking him/her up to cause the snoring to stop, but this causes the snorer's sleep to be interrupted. Furthermore, after going back to sleep, snoring may start again, often shortly afterwards.
Snoring may occur when soft tissue in the back of a person's mouth relaxes during sleep, especially when a person sleeps on his or her back. The relaxation of the tissue may partially block the airway, which causes the body of the person to react by breathing harder, which in turn causes vibration of the tissue that results in a snoring sound. In some cases it has been determined that the snoring sounds do not occur if and as long as the person concerned sleeps in a particular position, such as lying on his or her side. Fewer people tend to snore when lying on their side, as the soft tissue may not obstruct the airway in the same manner as when the person is lying on his or her back.
Several devices have sought to address the above problem. German Patent No. 1198005, for example, teaches a device including a padded board having the same length as the upper part of a person's body and which may be hinged along the longitudinal axis of the board. The board may be equipped with a locking device that locks the part of the board that can be lifted up at an angle of between 60 degrees and 90 degrees. Such a device may be equipped at both ends with loops through which one leg and one arm are disposed so that the sleeping person is forced into the side position by the part that is lifted up. This type of device, however, may not be conducive to restful sleep since the sleeping person is pinned in a side position and is not able to turn around.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,130 teaches a device adapted to be mounted on a bed in which the head of the sleeping person is put on a head support that can be tilted and is equipped with a vibrator. Snoring sounds are detected by a microphone and are fed as a control signal to a control system that then activates the vibrator. By actuation of the vibrator, the head of the sleeping person is shaken up and down so that he/she wakes up, thereby causing the snoring to cease. Such a device also has the disadvantage of interrupting the sleep of the person, often numerous times throughout the night.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,533 teaches a device for interrupting the snoring of a sleeping person as soon as the snoring begins. The device includes a microphone which picks up the snoring noise emitted by an individual and compares the intensity of the snoring noise detected by the microphone to a threshold level. In the event the detected noise is above the threshold, a sound device is actuated which does not awaken the subject but does subconsciously cause a change in behavior in the subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,360 discloses a device for preventing the snoring of a sleeping person which again does not wake the person. The device includes a box having a microphone which picks up the snoring noise emitted by an individual and filters out other sounds. In the event the snoring continues for more than a specified period of time, i.e. thirty seconds, a vibrator is actuated which does not awaken the subject but does influence him/her to change his or her sleeping position.
The use of these devices does not provide that the snorer will change his or her sleeping position to stop the snoring without waking the snorer. Therefore there is a need for a bedding product and associated method suitable to stop a person's snoring by changing his or her sleeping position without substantially disturbing his/her sleep.